In The Corner Pocket
by Ali14
Summary: a pool table, thunderstorm, and wine coolers lead into future trouble for Clark and Lex (Clex Fantasy Obviously) (issue of male pregnancy)
1. brewskies are overrated

chapter one  
  
brewskies are over-rated  
  
You heard the chapter title. They couldn't get me drunk unless i had the entire brewing pot thingy shoved down my throught.  
  
but that's just not going to happen.  
  
Thankfully though, the first thing any self-respected rich man alone in his mansion will do if a teen-ager shows up soaked to the bone on a Saturday night is offer them a stiff drink.  
  
i don't like stiff so i settled for a cooler.  
  
good stuff.  
  
The rain doesn't let up at all, so i'm sitting in front of Lex's office drinking my cooler in a pair of his pajamas. Its TOO wet to even think of superspeeding home, i'd probably drill my way to china.  
  
Mind you, i bet they have nicer pj's then Lex... you'd think by the way he normally dressed they'd be like, silk or something, but nope, Joe Boxer all the way.  
  
Oh well, you need to take comfort in something i suppose.  
  
These are a little too short for me.  
  
they keep falling down.  
  
i'm not wearing any underwear.  
  
its not good.  
  
Lex brings me yet another cooler, (maybe he's drunk or maybe i am but i think he trying to get me drunk one way or another) and i swallow that before you can say 'tight plaid pajamas'.  
  
I've notice that amidst our intelligent conversation about cows, Lex has been staring at the elastic line in the pj pants.  
  
ooh, perverted.  
  
i haul them up.  
  
he knows i noticed and coughs nervously.  
  
what? i say, you think you're the only person who's ever looked at my ass?  
  
lex blushes.  
  
I grin.  
  
i don't know if i'm finally wasted but i'm in the mood for some tender lovin...  
  
i wonder if you can combine names to make relationships.... Clex anyone?  
  
i shake my head. Lex asks me whats wrong. i tell him that i'm in dire need of some fluid liberation.  
  
it takes a moment for him to process it.  
  
all he can see is my pants falling down once again.  
  
well, that, and an empty pool table...  
  
-------------  
  
end chap.1 


	2. mind the 8 balls

chapter 2  
  
mind the 8 balls  
  
lex told me as he slamms me vishiously onto the pool table. my pants are around my knees and lex is obviously a little horny.  
  
he has his clothes of faster than mine.  
  
savage i tell you.  
  
his kisses are rough and drawling, sucking out my everybeing.  
  
i swear he could make a career out of it.  
  
but then again, he be more seceptible to AIDS.  
  
Never mind, my mind is wandering.  
  
so are his hands.  
  
the trickle around my groin and he strokes me gently. he's already hard against me. he needs a workout i can tell.  
  
he more hyper than i two year old who just fell in a bucket of gummi bears.  
  
those hands...  
  
stoking and touching, he kisses my next lightly, roughly and all the ly's in between.  
  
this man knows what he's doing.  
  
and if it's any indication, he's wanted to do for quite some time.  
  
i'm moaning and he's groaning as he turns be around and penetrates me deeply. He's repressing so much i can tell.  
  
He justs lets it flow to the moment and jive to the atmosphere.  
  
he's very expirienced.  
  
and i don't mean with just any slut either.  
  
he still rubs my sides gently and kisses the back of my neck.  
  
i have nothing to do but feel...  
  
and it feels good.  
  
suddenly, lightning flashes in the drapery of night behind us, and then he comes to me, me to him.  
  
what a moment,  
  
what a feeling,  
  
what a rush... 


	3. fucked off

Chapter 3  
  
fucked off  
  
It was a totally strange thing after that.  
  
I left the mansion in the morning and Lex was somewhat distant. No good- bye, no nothing. he just shut the door behind me.  
  
He never called or returned my messages. He, well, just pretended it never happend.  
  
was a real bastard.  
  
i hate to say this about another man, but he broke my heart.  
  
It wasn't long after that that Lex pulled out his funding for the talon. That wasn't long after Lana and I finally stopped pussy footing around and hooked up.  
  
I don't think he was happy about it. It was as if that was that. I couldn't have anybody else but i couldn't have him either.  
  
pissy little bitch.  
  
Lex left Smallville the following week and went to Metropolis. He never came back to me or anyone else.  
  
he married some brod there and had a daughter last going off. I dunno. i have a hated passion for rainstorms on any account.  
  
Aside from that i through some poor bastard into the wall a few months ago after he whooped my ass at pool.  
  
i think that i shouldn't play that too often from now on.  
  
It's been a long time since that night. I've blown off a lot of steam since then and it's been forever since Smallville.  
  
I've put the past behind me and moved on.  
  
What else can i do??  
  
It's been a long search in the last few years and i finally decided what i'm meant to do on this earth.  
  
help people.  
  
fuck Lex. It's his loss.  
  
yet somehow, someway...  
  
this'll come back and bite me directly in the ass he once had to himself. 


	4. underwear on the outside

Chapter 4  
  
Underwear on the Outside  
  
Right.  
  
well, moving to Metropolis was interresting enough but i new that somehow i would have to make a name for my self.  
  
First chance came before i even had the chance to take off my shoes, and luck behold, it was thanks to Lex Luthor.  
  
Ahh, the joys of dramatic irony.  
  
i was walking down the street, on apartment watch when i suddenly saw the new airway (subway in the sky) banging its way towards the daily planet. What's a superhuman alien to do?  
  
well, i stopped the damned thing and made front page of the newspapers thanks to some exploiting little bitch named Lane.  
  
so here i was forced out of secrecy without a plan. so what does a superhuman alien do?  
  
sew.  
  
yea.  
  
I picked my faveorite colours. Red, Blue and Yellow and made a blue spandex suit along with a red cape. i found that spandex is a bit, uh, revealing. note the 'underwear on the outside bit. i made them a touch too big so i bought a yellow belt. But a symbol?  
  
for once in my life school came in handy as i remembered a 'S' that i had once made in shop class. i made a similar one for my chest and cape.  
  
i looked like a fruit cake.  
  
whatever fits i guess.  
  
so here travels the gayest looking man alive wearing spandex and a red cape with a huge 'S' plastered across his chest, saving innocent people from peril and doom, yet not getting laid when he goes home.  
  
they called my superman.  
  
superman.  
  
what the HELL is up with that?  
  
yet passive Clark Kent the reporter stuffs throw late work to lazy to patrol the streets like an idiot again, presumeably alone in the daily planet office drinking coffee.  
  
i didn't know then that Lois Lane had passed out behind her desk spilling scotch all over the floor, nor did i know that she woke up when she heard Lex Luthor Gucci shoes step into the office and his voice say 'Long time no fuck kent.'  
  
if that DIDN'T wake her up i'd have been shocked. 


	5. no pool table

Chapter 5  
  
no pool table  
  
i'll let you guess.  
  
he came in after how long was it? struting his sexyiness to the world right in front of my 5 years abstinant body. It didn't help that he was wearing tight black pants or that it was pouring.  
  
at least there wasn't a pool table.  
  
'Do you remember Kent?' he asked me.  
  
'being shoved out the door?' i said. 'yea, i remember.'  
  
'not that.' he told me...'the fuck.'  
  
i had no clue what he was getting at but somehow i knew it wasn't good.  
  
he bent down close to me and whispered in my ear ' i know who you are 'superman' and i think its a lie.'  
  
'what do you mean?' i asked.  
  
he straightened up. ' a superman wouldn't let a horny billionaire do all the work would he?'  
  
whats this? resentment?  
  
he shook his head.  
  
'Is it hard for you to be gay Kent? or are you even?'  
  
gay? where was this leading.  
  
before i could respond he took his mouth deep into mine and practically swallowed my face. he started sucking on my neck and his hands drifted to my pants, unzipping and i 'rose' to the occasion as his hand began to glide, up and down, up and down.  
  
i sat there spellbound and shocked as he continued, unable to process it. It was too good to be true and too stupid to understand.  
  
i came slowly but he didn't stop and i could feel him hard aginst my leg. as soon as i came he stood up, erection and all and simply left the building without a word.  
  
i didn't get it.  
  
didn't know what the fuck he'd been smoking,  
  
but that sure as hell felt good.  
  
it was til later when i got home and checked my messages that i understood...  
  
'kent, you're too good. that was a little relief on you since you carry the weight of the world. i warn you, things like that'll cost you. keep your eyes open superman."  
  
he played my dick for a good laugh and was going to use it against me. the dirty son of a bitch. 


	6. dick tease

Chapter 6  
  
Dick Tease  
  
Not only one more time did he come back either. Every night at the same time he came. For whatever reason I didn't leave i waited patiently.  
  
one night i had a plan.  
  
I sat at my desk dickied up to the kilt big yellow 'S' and all when LEx came. he appeared suprised. Before he could get a word out I shoved him roughly against my desk back on and gave back what he'd given me.  
  
I was in control.  
  
He screamed my name, shouted for more, loved every ruthless diabological passionate second i gave him. And when it was over all he could do was stare.  
  
He looked at me then past my shoulders and suddenly a huge grin befell his face.  
  
'Ms. Lane,' he said laughing, 'what a -uh- suprise to see you.'  
  
That sassy little bitch had been right behind us the entire time.  
  
Lois Lane had seen superman give eccentric billionaire Lex Luthor a good ole fashion fuck.  
  
She'd heard him call out my name.  
  
DAMMIT! I sighed at the sight of her. she was practically in shock.  
  
'you've got a lot of explaining to do Clark Kent.' she said.  
  
Lex laughed behind me. He smacked my ass and left the building, pants around knees. He left me alone with Lois Lane to explain the whole damned thing by myself.  
  
At that moment i swore that Lex Luthor had not heard the last of me and one way or another, I'd pay him back. 


	7. what about the girl?

Chapter 7  
  
what about the girl?  
  
That damned woman milked her info for all it was worth. i had to give in too, because lets face it, what do you think would happen if the headlines of the daily planet had 'Superman identity revealed as mild mannered reporter, Clark Kent, Billionaire Luthors sex toy!'... yea, lots of fan mail and enocouragement from all the parents of tiny tots who've got my idolized and plan to purchase my new action figure on ebay.  
  
Lois is hard hitting. I don't know if it was jealousy, but she wanted it HARD if you know what I mean. I couldn't let go of her or BOOM, death to supey. so i made love to her and for lack of anything better to do with my time, fell in love with her and asked her to marry me.  
  
the wedding was a huge impact on Lex Luthor. After the announcement was official (thanks, ofcourse to a Daily Planet headline) Lex attempted suicide 6 times but thankfully at least in some ways, his daughter convinced him not too.  
  
Last i heard he was seeking proffessional help.  
  
Serves him right the dirty bastard. He thought he had me. He thought he'd pinned the tail on the donkey.  
  
I think he got a little more than he'd bargained for.  
  
But the next part was one i hadn't expected. Not by a long shot.  
  
I was sitting in my office ALL ALONE this time... Lois had left and was not stiff drunk half alive under her desk. I was reviewing my story for the next day for Perry when a small hand tapped me on the shoulder.  
  
there was a little girl there. about 9 or 10 years old. her hair was black and her eyes were green with soft Luthor features. I knew who she was immediately.  
  
'Hayley Luthor?' i asked.  
  
'yes sir.' she said. 'are you Mr. Kent?'  
  
'yes. how can i help you?'  
  
she paused and wrinkled her nose, contemplating what to say.  
  
'Mr. Kent, sir, did you love my mommy?' she asked.  
  
i was a little puzzled. 'your mommy? who's your mommy?'  
  
'Lex Luthor's my mommy.' she said.  
  
if i had been drinking coffee it'd been all over the floor.  
  
'honey, i think that you've screwed it up a little bit. Lex is a boy not a girl. he's your daddy.'  
  
she wrinkled her nose again.  
  
'no Mr. Kent, you're my daddy.'  
  
bye bye coffee. 


	8. daddy dearest

Chapter 8  
  
Daddy Dearest  
  
well, that really had me at a loss for words. i was the daddy and Lex was the mommy. you've gotta admit, it's pretty unbelieveable.  
  
still spellbound by Hayley's statement, she knocked me back to reality.  
  
'Mr.Kent?'  
  
I shook my senses loose.  
  
'Did Lex tell you this?' I asked her.  
  
predictably she wrinkled her nose.  
  
'no, he was Daddy for a long time.' she told me. 'but I found some pictures of mommy with me in his tummy.' she made a big round motion over her stomach. 'I asked mommy and he said that it was a long time ago, when he met somebody and he just didn't understand things. but a little while ago mommy tried to hang himself in the bathroom at our house. he was crying out 'Clark' when i came in and saw him.' she was crying. 'it was really scary.'  
  
I put my hand on her shoulder carefully.  
  
she continued.  
  
'there was a newspaper on the floor that i looked at once i put mommy to bed. you where there with this lady,' she took out a crumpled piece of paper and there we were, Lois and I posing for Jimmy. There were huge 'X''s all over Lois face. words like 'bitch' and 'skank were everywhere around the article.  
  
i didn't understand one way or another. but Hayley wasn't finished.  
  
'i talked to mommy before i came to see you Mr. Kent.' she said. 'He told me that you were my daddy. and A long time ago you loved each other and then mommy left because he was sad and was going to have me.' the tears poured from her eyes. 'mommy just didn't want to hurt you Mr. Kent! He-he- he just loved you too much.'  
  
i pulled Hayley into my arms and held her there for a while. She was innocent and didn't understand anything. She was oblivious to the fact that her mommy had been visiting her daddy. just didn't know the whole story.  
  
i don't know anymore than she does.  
  
i think i need to pay a visit to Lex Luthor. Things have gotten out of hand.  
  
As the poor confused creature sobbed in my arms i bent down and whispered in her ear, 'you can call me Daddy.'  
  
she needed everything she could get. 


	9. super

Chapter 9  
  
Super  
  
Lex was in a sad state.  
  
Explaining is a difficult thing for a reclusive, clinically depressed person to do. He's lucky he has Hayley. She cares for him so much.  
  
'tell me mommy,' she says to him.  
  
tell me, i think to myself.  
  
he sighs and realizes that this is it.  
  
'clark, hayley is yours and my daughter. I know that might seem strange and that it doesn't make sense, and that's because it doesn't. I assume that 'super sperm' has made its way into this sad little picture.'  
  
it was so strange yet seemed so true. i could see it when i looked at her closely. she was the two of us all rolled into one. i cried, she cried, Lex cried. It was so weird to think of it as a family thing.  
  
when hayley finally fell asleep and was put to bed, it was time to figure some things out.  
  
firstly, 'why did you run away?' i asked him.  
  
'i didn't want to put something like that on you. you were young and i assumed confused. i guess i was wrong.'  
  
'why did you come back?'  
  
he put his head in his hands. 'i wanted you Clark, but i didn't want to drag you into my life again. not fully, just a little bit. up til that point where i thought i had you. but you went with her Clark. you went with her...' he stared at the floor and didn't meet my glance.  
  
aimlessly i plucked loose threads on my pant legs.  
  
i had another interresting question.  
  
'Why does Hayley call you mommy?'  
  
Lex laughed.  
  
'It's kinda funny isn't it? she was little and used to have dreams and she'd call out for mommy. there was no mommy. i don't know why she did that, she must have picked it up somewhere. saying daddy's here to soothe her just didn't cut it. It was mommy's here, mommy's here, and it just stuck. it really makes the most sense.'  
  
'but you fucked me. how come i'm not pregnant?'  
  
'i wouldn't know. but i can tell you that that's our kid, one way or another. what you choose to do about that is none of my concern.' he looked away.  
  
this was my life. Lex, me and Hayley. This is where everything had come to after so much fucking controversy.  
  
we had a little confused girl that was all ours.  
  
he loved me.  
  
i love him.  
  
i love him.  
  
i take his face in my hand and kiss him deeply with passion and desire not only the latter.  
  
it slow and wanted, corsing to the bedroom, dismissing clothes along the way. we fell on the bed together and i looked down deep into his eyes. i knew who he was.  
  
'i love you Clark.' he told me.  
  
i could'nt speak on that. it was slow pleasure and wantless gain. touch, sound, taste. i took in every heartbeat of a slow desirable progression.  
  
slow, moving.  
  
we began to sweat moving together with such passion in the dark. the groans and names were distinct. Hungry for more, and more and more.  
  
then deep deep down together. extraordinary feelings that only he can give me. and together we feel them all, one in each other, and each in one motion, colapse in a heep amongst silk sheets.  
  
that perfect moment summed up all i ever wanted in my life. to be loved and to be shown love from acceptance of my true being.  
  
but perfect is a word with many exceptions,  
  
and this road hasn't been travelled yet. i still have an obstacle at my feet. 


	10. all right, okay

Chapter 10  
  
All Right, Okay  
  
I only wish it was.  
  
the hard thing was that although i'd found my place i had to say good-bye to Lois. It was forced love at least on my part.  
  
when i told her she went crazy and hyper-active on me and started throwing things at me, like vases and other things.  
  
'You're leaving me for you whore?!!?' she yelled.  
  
i didn't know what to say to her. i turned around and just walked away from her. I never looked back.  
  
a few years went by in peace and not a word was spoken about the past. we had always been together. it had always been like this.  
  
but then things got nasty.  
  
it was the night of Hayley's 14th birthday party. She had had a few friends over for a sleepover and though we didn't want them to do it, watched 'Silence of the Lambs'. they were scared out of their wits.  
  
i shouldn't have left them alone.  
  
not even for that split second.  
  
'daddy,' Hayley said, 'we're out of pretzels.'  
  
superman to the rescue.  
  
i shake my head at the thought.  
  
it that one milisecond that it took me to get from the family room to the kitchen, there was utter turmoil in the one brief pause.  
  
i heard a gun shot, the girls were screaming, Lex was screaming 'NO! NOT Hayley!.'  
  
I ran back in the room as fast as I good.  
  
Lex was on the floor in a puddle of his own blood, shot in the inside of his leg.  
  
most of the girls were hidden behind the couch, others the chair.  
  
I didn't see Hayley.  
  
Hayley was gone.  
  
I went over to Lex and asked what happened.  
  
'It was her Clark.' he whispered  
  
'who?' i asked.  
  
'Lane.'  
  
he passed out.  
  
she was back.  
  
she had my baby. 


	11. return to me

Chapter 11  
  
Return to me  
  
I took Lex to the hospital.  
  
Luckily he survived.  
  
I don't know what I do without his courage.  
  
I was sitting in a chair by his bed. The police were doing all they could to find Hayley. They knew who had her, the question was finding her.  
  
then my cell rang.  
  
Lex woke with a start and with trembling fingers I hit the talk button.  
  
It was Lois.  
  
'I have her,' she said.  
  
'I know that, where are you? I want my baby back!'  
  
'you can't have back,' she said in a mocking fashion. 'not yet anyways.'  
  
I was shaking, 'What do you want?' I asked.  
  
'I want you.' She replied.  
  
'You can't have me.' I told her.  
  
'Oh, I know that. I do on the other hand expect something. If you want her back you'll do it or I'll kill her and that's a promise Clark.'  
  
'What do you want me to do?'  
  
'Tell the world who you really are Clark. Tell them who Superman really is and you can have her back. I'd give you the world just to hear you admit it to everyone else.'  
  
She hung up the phone.  
  
Lex was looking at me for an answer.  
  
'She want's me to expose myself Lex.' I told him.  
  
'you can't!'  
  
'If I don't she'll kill Hayley. I can't let that happen.'  
  
He paused at my commet and finally seemed to reach a decision.  
  
'Look for her first Clark before you give in. Superman doesn't show weakness. You can find her, I know you can. Please don't give up yet.'  
  
I looked at him. His eyes were pleading with my soul not to succome to the bitchs demand. He was right. I could find her. And fuck anyone who gets in my way.  
  
Without I word I stand up and leave the room. On the street I take off as Superman, and push the recall button on my cell.  
  
It's sure as fuck not going to end with Hayley dead. I'll make sure that that bitch gets whats coming to her. 


End file.
